


Aférrate a mi

by isais_16



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Climbing Class, Fluff, M/M, Traducción, Until Dawn español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isais_16/pseuds/isais_16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robando sábanas y guerra de almohadas. Nada serio aquí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aférrate a mi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hold onto me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862036) by [ryvrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryvrr/pseuds/ryvrr). 



> Qué es esto? Mynx se ha convertido en basura por Climbing Class? Estás en lo cierto. Lo he hecho. Estás definitivamente en lo cierto. Estoy aceptando sugerencias para fics o sino incluso puedes seguir mi tumblr principal (abajo). Cualquier cosa que quieras, hombre. Pero amaría, amaría, amaría tener gente que me dé sugerencias para fics de Climbing Class y que me hablen de AUs y eso. ;)
> 
> Traducción: Esto fue re-escrito por completo y tratando de ser lo más neutral posible, algunas palabras del idioma inglés tienen que ser reemplazadas y otras se tienen que mantener para que no pierdan la esencia.

Un crujido sonó detrás de Chris y sintió que alguien le pateaba fuertemente en la espinilla. “Josh,” se quejó Chris, medio despierto y apenas dejándose escuchar. Su cara fue aplastada contra la almohada y una mano se dejó caer encima de su cabeza. Ahí vino otro sonido detrás de él y entonces una rodilla le empujó a Chris por el culo. “Josh.” dijo Chris más fuerte.

“Qué?” balbuceó Josh finalmente. El silencio se dejó caer y parece que Josh ha dejado de moverse, al menos por ahora. “Cochise?”

“Qué pasa?” Al fin Chris pudo manejar el quitar su cara lejos de la almohada y volteo para ver a su novio. En la penumbra, la luz de la luna se había filtrado por las cortinas iluminando todo imperceptiblemente, Chris pudo casi y echar un vistazo a la cara de Josh. Estaba frunciendo el ceño al momento en que abrió los ojos y le devolvió la mirada.

“Nada,” le contestó. Estaba a punto de voltearse así podría darle la espalda pero Chris le agarró por el brazo para mantenerlo en su lugar. Josh se revolvió mientras que el otro fruncía el ceño entrecerrando los ojos.

“No paras de moverte,” señaló Chris. “ Usualmente te quedas frío apenas tocas la almohada.”

“Solo…” Josh se desvió viéndose inseguro de qué decir. “Pienso. Estupideces.”

“Ah, sí?” Este baile Chris ya se lo sabía. Josh no iba a admitir nada. Normalmente tomaba un tiempo y, a veces, unos bien ubicados piquetes en las costillas de su novio antes de que admita lo que está pensando. Se movió de tal forma que ahora se encontraba casi encima de él y entonces deslizó una mano bajo su polo. Josh se retorció un poco y le lanzó una mirada extraña.

“Qué estás haci--” Hizo un resoplido indignante cuando Chris empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Josh se retorció y pateó fuera las sábanas en un intento de alejarse de Chris. “Tío, tío, para!”

Chris se movió un poco más ahora sí quedando completamente encima continuando con la tortura. Un minuto o dos después Chris empezó a bajar la velocidad y, con una risa, se tiró al costado de Josh. Éste, boqueando rápidamente para recuperar el aliento, se giró para mirarlo sin palabras.

“Te sientes mejor?” preguntó Chris. Se dió cuenta que eso no lo ayudaría con aquello que le preocupaba, pero estaba seguro de que sería el primer paso para hacer que se abra.

“Un poco,” Dijo Josh resoplando. “ Solo estoy harto de mi clase de Psicología, y de mis padres. Están siendo hijos de puta, de nuevo.”

“Oh,” dijo Chris. Se giró un poco así podría poner su cabeza sobre el hombro de Josh, éste pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Chris y lo acurrucó hacia sí. “Ha pasado algo nuevo, o solo la misma mierda?”

“La misma mierda.” Le respondió Josh. Siempre desde que Josh salió del closet cuando reveló que él y Chris estaban saliendo, sus padres han estado malhumorados y de mente cerrada. Fue todo un shock cuando ellos dieron un paso atrás y empezaron a actuar como si algo estuviera mal con su relación, más que nada porque a ellos les agradaba Chris lo suficiente cuando era solo el mejor amigo de Josh.

Chris soltó un pequeño sonido para mostrar que le había escuchado. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio hasta que los párpados de Chris empezaron a cerrarse entonces Josh le pateó las piernas haciendo que el otro despertará de su estupor. “Qué--” empezó Chris cuando se dió cuenta que Josh solo estaba intentando recuperar las sábanas que habían empujado antes.

“No hay sábanas para ti,” Josh balbuceo en un malhumorado tono de burla. Se volteó dándole la espalda a Chris. “Son todas mías.”

“Wow, bro,” le dijo Chris colocándose una mano al pecho como si estuviera herido. “Eso es traición.”

“Tal vez entonces no debiste hacerle cosquillas a tu novio en medio de la noche” le dijo. Chris se rió antes de que pudiera hacer nada, y Josh se giró para mirarle. “Estaba empezando a apiadarme, cochise, pero ahora sé con seguridad que no mereces ninguna sábana.”

“Será mejor que las regreses,” le dijo Chris en un falso tono solemne y Josh le sacó la lengua. “Se acabó! Voy a hacerte cosquillas!”

“Será mejor que ni--”

“Muy tarde!” le dijo lanzándose encima de Josh de nuevo, y pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ambos se calmaran para intentar dormir.

**Author's Note:**

> Traducción: Hola! este trabajo es original de la preciosa Mynx: http://mynxalicious.tumblr.com/
> 
> Aquí el original: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4862036
> 
> Esto fue re-escrito por completo y tratando de ser lo más neutral posible, algunas palabras del idioma inglés tienen que ser reemplazadas y otras se tienen que mantener para que no pierdan la esencia. Palabras como "bro", que significa "hermano", o "cochise", que significa "el más cool de todos", el último "badass", se mantienen.
> 
> Gracias por leer, si tienes alguna sugerencia sobre que podría traducir luego déjamelo saber en los comentarios y trataré de hablar con el autor para que me de permiso.


End file.
